


Significant Realisations

by anxiousgeek



Series: Significant Realisations [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pretty sure that the realisation that her carpet was too rough was pretty significant, especially if she and Jack were to continue having sex on the floor of her lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significant Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Jaw Ache

Life was full of realisations, Sam knew, whether they came too late or on time. Whether they be profound or insignificant. She was pretty sure that the realisation that her carpet was too rough was pretty significant, especially if she and Jack were to continue having sex on the floor of her lounge.

She needed a new carpet.

He'd moved up her body, resting on his knees, crowding her into the small space between her coffee table and arm chair. Smiling, the darkness had gone from his expression because he had gotten the little show he had wanted, even if he hadn't gotten off himself. Yet. He had a lot of self control, when he wanted to use it. Something she'd realised the first time he'd tied her up. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her, hands flat on the floor either side of her head, lips hard and tongue desperate.

Just because he had self control didn't mean he still didn't want her.

“Up.” She mumbled against his lisps, the words dancing around his tongue.

“Nugh.” He replied, getting to his knees and pulling Sam to hers, and into him as she stumbled to get some balance as she shifted her legs. “You okay?”

“Rough carpet.” She explained, feeling a sore patch of skin on her behind. He urged her to turn and she shifted to face the coffee table. He moved into her side, pressing his crotch into her and rubbing lightly on her hips, a whisper of a moan escaping him. He ran his hand up under her top and down her spine, making her arch and sigh, a blissful expression spreading over her face. His hand smoothed over the skin of her ass, it was slightly red and didn't hurt now she was off the carpet but the attention was craved. He put a hand on her stomach and she realised his intention a moment too late, almost falling on her face as he bent her body over it. He was ready though, holding her steady until she had found her balance, and maybe a little composure, and held onto the edges of the wood.

Jack pretended to inspect the sore skin, behind over to run his tongue over her ass. She purred, long and low and he grinned, running his finger down between her cheeks, lightly over her anus and to her entrance, stopping on her clit and pressing down, all the while licking and nipping on the skin of her ass. The purrs had become moans, and she realised that she'd over polished her coffee table because as the heat began to rise in her body again, her palms became sweaty and she couldn't hold onto the edges of her table. She felt like she was slipping forward but she didn't want him to stop and she didn't want to fall.

Fortunately, she realised, Jack could read her mind. He held her tight and teased both entrances alternately until she was shaking, close to the edge from anticipation. He stopped then, moving his body with a groan of his own, and grabbed a couple of cushions from the chair. He put one under his knees and pulled her back little, then pushed her body further forward onto the coffee table. With anyone else, she would've resented being moved around like this, pushed and pulled into the right position but she knew it was for her just as much for him. She'd realised that before they'd even started sleeping together, when the pushing and pulling was less literal and more metaphorical.

“You'll need this.” He grunted. His eyes were slits, dark, his face serious. She took the cushion from him and put it under her knees, then waited for him. She listened as Jack stripped off behind her then brushed her hand over her ass again.

“Jaaaaack.” She moaned, shifting her hips and feeling his erection behind her. He leant over her and brushed aside the blonde hair that was starting to grow long, resting his hand on the back of her neck, pushing the material of her top down and holding on as he guided himself into her body. He pushed, into her body one long slow movement that had her gripping onto the table even harder. Just the feel of him, that first pressure on her body and the heat, had her so close to the edge, so quickly.

He was deep inside her, hot and heavy, his body resting on hers as they enjoyed the sensations of being connected. She couldn't make a sound, until he started to move, hands on her hips, pulling out and pushing in, just once.

He was teasing but she couldn't take it.

“Jaaaaack.”

She felt his cock throb inside her and the slight jerk of his hips and realised that he really liked hearing her moan his name like that.

“Jaaack.” She smiled, knowing he couldn't see and circled her hips. He groaned, leaning over to kiss her hair, pushing forward and deeper into her body before he started to move again, harder this time, holding onto her hips and digging his fingers into her skin. She loved the pain of his grip and the force, as he fucked her, and this was exactly that, as he built up a quick pace, in and out of her tight body and as his thrusts became more powerful he began to edge them forward, the coffee table jumping forward by inches as her waist hit the wood. The pain of it felt good, with the pleasure of Jack inside her, and she'd realised a long time again that she liked a little pain now and then. And sometimes a lot of pain.

His cock was hitting that spot inside her that made her want to cry out but took all her breath away at the same time. He was grunting with every inward thrust, fucking her into the coffee table and there was something wrong but so perfectly right about it.

Her orgasm hit and she lost her grip on the table edges, falling forward, her face hitting the wood. He didn't falter, her inner muscles clenching around him with their own rhythm as she closed her eyes to the white dots that danced before her. She was sobbing was he came too, yelling, pumping into her a few last times, his body jerking and her name on his lips as horse whisper.

“Sam, Sam, Sam.” He breathed, collapsing on top her and squashing her into the table. His cock pulsed inside her, the warmth spreading through her, her own body throbbing.

“Jack.” She mumbled. She shifted beneath her and he took the hint, moving off her and flopping onto the sofa. She stayed where she was for a moment, realising and relishing the fact that this wasn't the first time she'd had an orgasm while spread out over her own coffee table.


End file.
